


【前裘R】联合车

by 123NaOH



Category: identify
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123NaOH/pseuds/123NaOH
Summary: *黑前×联合裘 强迫向 ooc预警*公共场合 视奸有 道具play 黑前预警*雷者勿戳 不喜勿喷 谢绝ky





	【前裘R】联合车

杰克皱着眉，信号枪猩红的粉状烟雾呛得他直咳嗽，他眯着眼睛，花了不少时间才击倒的猎物就这么在他的眼皮底下被迅速的治疗并逃开几米远。  
多少次了，这就是一个恶性循环。  
杰克知道接下来让人头疼的诅咒和磁铁过后他几分钟前的无谓的努力就会再次清零。  
他甚至懒得再做挣扎，干脆就这么满身粉末和血渍的站在这群手里拿着信号枪的家伙中间，等着这场荒诞的轰炸随着信号枪的消耗而结束。  
这早就超出了自卫的范畴——纯粹是一场恶趣味的、毫无意义的报复。  
请求援助的申请意料之中的得不到任何回应，杰克在麻木的疼痛中已无暇顾及自己的队友，只是希望这场荒诞的报复行动快点结束——然后赶在下一场轰炸来临之前多送走几个令人作呕的家伙。

裘克不是没有看到杰克的信号。  
当冲刺中的裘克第三次被前锋的橄榄球撞断时，他终于怒不可遏的丢下残血的医生，转而面对挑衅的笑着看着他的前锋。  
威廉•艾利斯一手抱着球，向面前脸色明显不太好的监管者竖起中指，戏谑的看着面前的人攥紧电锯的手青筋暴起。  
“你们要输了，没用的监管者。”  
威廉偏头盯着他，手里的橄榄球抛起又落下。  
“管他输不输的，你他妈今天必须留在这里!”  
裘克咬牙切齿道，理智在一瞬间原地蒸发，轰鸣的电锯冲向站在墙边悠悠的看着他的前锋。威廉不慌不忙的看着冲向自己面前的监管者，原本藏在背后的左手此时不再隐藏。  
——是一把信号枪。  
“糟……”  
裘克还没来得及发出惊呼，就被猩红的粉末呛进口鼻，冲刺也被强制停止。  
威廉嘲讽的笑起来。  
他开始对庄园主新开发的联合狩猎模式提起了兴趣——原本觉得又是一次无聊至极的庄园主的新的恶趣味游戏。  
你也有今天啊，曾经的屠皇小丑。  
……不过，真正有趣的，还在后面。  
威廉的嘴角弯起一丝弧度，从口袋里摸出一支血红色的针剂扎进还因为信号枪的冲击而短暂眩晕的裘克脖颈上。  
“你妈的……你给老子注射了什么鬼东西?!”恢复行动能力的裘克暴怒的挥拳砸向笑眯眯的站在他身边的威廉，后者则灵巧的躲过愤怒的监管者的攻击。  
“是我好不容易得到的好东西呢。”威廉脸上笑嘻嘻的表情让裘克恨不得立刻把这家伙的头锯下来——飞溅的血液可比这家伙贱兮兮的脸让人舒服多了。  
电机被点亮的声音传来，裘克愣了愣。  
“哟，地窖。”威廉笑着。  
裘克面色僵硬的扭过头——该死的地窖竟刷新在了两人身边不远处的空地。  
来不及了，必须速战速决。枪声一声接一声的在不远处的木船残骸边响起，裘克希望那个伪绅士能多支撑一会儿，至少撑到他解决了这个烦人的前锋后赶过去教训这群不知好歹的家伙。  
但是杰克等不到了。  
裘克的双腿猛地一软，勉强用电锯才支撑住自己没有倒下。该死的…不应该啊?!即使是信号枪也不可能对屠夫的身体造成这样严重的创伤，更不可能让本身体质就更强些的裘克双腿发软到几乎晕倒。  
是那针试剂。  
裘克几乎是立刻就想到了，他抬起头，不出意外的看到威廉越发浓郁的笑意。  
“你他妈的干了些什么?!”裘克低声嘶吼道，沙哑的嗓音吓了他一跳。  
“我说过了，是很难得的好东西，好好享受吧裘克。”  
一双有力的手掐住了他的脖子，强大的力度立刻将用不上力气的裘克按倒在地上，身体撞上地面发出咚的一声。威廉满意的看着身下的人野兽一样恶狠狠的眼神，以及和凶恶的表情无比违和的一脸潮红。  
“看起来起作用了呢，没枉费我花了这么大心思才得到的催情剂。”  
威廉故意加重着句末三个字的语气，愉悦的欣赏着身下的监管者羞愤的的面色。  
长满粗糙的厚茧的手撩起破旧肥大的戏服，露出身下人结实的小腹和剧烈起伏着的胸膛。手指慢条斯理的揉搓着胸前一颗粉红的果实，柔嫩的乳头被粗糙的手指刺激着，很快就红肿挺立起来。裘克的口中泄出一声舒适的的呻吟，羞的裘克几乎想立马杀了自己。  
“哈，这就舒服的叫起来了?待会儿还不得爽到哭出来?”威廉的声音变得沙哑，带上了一丝性欲。他低头含住另一颗果实，轻轻啃咬着，用舌头舔舐着敏感的乳头，口中的果实明显硬了起来。  
“哈啊……给老子…滚开!”  
裘克揪住威廉凌乱的黑发，却使不上力气将他扯开，只得这样尴尬的僵持着。  
威廉吐出口中成熟的红的像是要滴出血来的果实，一根淫荡的银丝随着威廉的动作断开，红肿挺立的乳头泛着色情的的水光。  
又是一声枪响，杰克的信息叮的一声响起——还是请求援助。裘克挣扎着，拼命想要推开压在自己身上的前锋，却因为药剂的作用而被威廉钳制的动弹不得。  
“还想着去帮你的队友?呵呵，真该让他看看你现在的淫荡的样子。”威廉嘲讽的看着自己身下挣扎着的小丑先生。  
裤子被一把扯到膝盖，腿架在威廉的肩上，私处在他的面前暴露的一览无余，裘克做着无谓的挣扎，却也挣脱不开力气比一般人更大的橄榄球前锋。  
“你早就忍不住了吧?已经在渴求被操的浪叫了吧?”威廉恶趣味的伸出舌头舔舐着暴露在空气中的囊袋，引得裘克一阵哆嗦。手指伸进裘克的口中，另一只手扳着他的下巴防止这家伙像只发疯的野狗一样把他的手指给咬下来。威廉的手指在身下人温暖湿润的口腔中搅动着，摩擦着舌头上小小的凸起。吞咽不下的唾液顺着手指流下，色情又淫荡。  
威廉抽出沾满唾液的手指，探向身下人的后穴，铺满厚茧的指肚扣弄着柔软的穴口，引得未经人事的敏感地带一阵紧缩。沾满手指的唾液简单的充当了润滑剂，引出一阵淫荡的水声，羞的裘克夹紧了双腿。  
威廉好笑的看着明明身体上有了反应可却碍于尊严并不打算配合的监管者先生，顺手把松松垮垮的挂在裘克腿上的裤子一把扯下，把被性欲刺激的晕晕乎乎的裘克翻了过来按在地上，臀部以一种屈辱的姿势被高高的抬起——而我们的小丑先生则在强力催情剂的作用下迷糊到甚至忘记自己是在狩猎之中，小幅度的扭动着腰肢去迎合在正扩张着后穴的手指。  
“嘿，你这婊子是在邀请我插进去吗?”  
威廉恶趣味的看着面前神志模糊的裘克，感叹这支费了不少力气得来的催情剂着实是物有所值。他将裤子褪到膝盖，早已挺立的欲望脱离束缚后猛地弹起，不顾身下人轻声的呻吟，将性器对准了早已做足了润滑和扩张的后穴——他可不想让自己的老二因为这个估计从没用过后面的钢铁直男紧夹的后穴而受伤。  
“哈啊……”裘克发出一声低吟，后穴明显的紧缩了一下。威廉无奈的拍了拍他的屁股，试图让他放松下来，但努力无果后威廉失去了耐心，一手按住裘克弯曲着的腰肢，直接猛地深入进去。  
“呃啊…好痛……杀了你……!”在疼痛的刺激下裘克恢复了一点理智，他的腿开始不安分的挣扎起来。  
而威廉的关注点却在裘克神志不清时吐露出的呻吟上——原来这样的怪物也会感觉到痛啊，威廉知道这点疼痛根本不能和狩猎时的枪伤和撞伤相提并论，但这家伙却从没因为这些伤而过多停滞过一秒——简直像是设置好的机器——而现在，威廉则第一次发觉，这“机器”也是有血有肉能感觉到疼痛的“东西”。  
“叮——”又是一声信息提示——求生者得到了撬棍。  
威廉的嘴角染上一丝不易察觉的笑意。  
好戏正式开始。

杰克的瞳孔在看到信息提示时猛地紧缩。  
糟了，按照这个进度，他们必输无疑。  
杰克无暇顾及面前跌跌撞撞的狂奔着的残血园丁，迅速扭头朝地窖的方向走去。  
——裘克依旧没有任何回应，杰克已经有了一丝怒意。天知道他经历了什么，而自己的队友却不知道跑到了什么地方没了动作。  
但愠怒的杰克却没注意到，去地窖的路上没看到任何求生者的影子。

裘克听到了嘎吱一声轻响。  
他瞬间清醒了。  
是地窖——地窖被人打开了。  
裘克挣扎起来，可威廉却一把按住了一头凌乱的红发的脑袋，身下更加卖力的抽插起来，痛的裘克倒吸了一口冷气。  
“疼?疼就叫出来，我很喜欢听。”  
威廉喘着气，沙哑低沉的嗓音里带着一丝兴奋。  
“妈的…想都别想……”裘克死死的咬着嘴唇，尽力不让令人尴尬的呻吟声溢出口中。  
威廉撇了撇嘴，把身下的人由趴跪的姿势扶起，让他整个上半身立起来靠在自己的身上，颤巍巍的挺立着的暴露在微凉的空气中。  
“嘿，裘克，看看这是什么好东西。”  
裘克迷乱的偏头望向威廉的声音的方向——那只粗糙的手中握着一根魔术棒——那个叫瑟维的半吊子魔术师的东西。  
裘克突然有种不详的预感，他惊慌的想要逃离威廉的怀里，却被身后的人一把死死按了回来。  
“会让你舒服的，裘克。”威廉低声笑了起来，一手握住裘克挺立的欲望，一手握住魔术棒用顶端摩挲着马眼。  
“哈啊…别……混蛋，不行…”裘克的声音里带了一抹哭腔，无奈身体在催情药的作用下瘫软只能在威廉怀里。  
但裘克却不知道他抛开尊严的低声下气的乞求却引得威廉更加兴奋。他将魔术棒的顶端对准了颤巍巍的吐出一点点白浊的马眼，轻轻塞了进去。  
“嗯啊……快……快拿出去……”裘克的脑袋昏昏沉沉的靠在威廉的肩上，双腿大开着以一种屈辱的姿势分向两边。双腿间的一片狼藉一览无余。  
“裘克，你真该看看你现在的样子有多淫荡，淫荡的连求生者估计都能操哭你，让你摇着屁股求着被操。”威廉加重了手上的力度，并不算细的魔术棒直直的捅进了私密的地方，引得裘克一阵哆嗦，口中一声接一声的呻吟声也逐渐浪荡起来。  
威廉突然停止了手中魔术棒的抽插，而是直接将它留在裘克的体内，然后将已经无力反抗的监管者先生再次按倒在地上，肿胀挺立的性器像利箭一样直直的捅进裘克的后穴。  
“啊啊啊……”  
身下的人猛然发出一声惨叫，修长的手指抠进了身下的土地里，留下一道抓痕。  
但威廉的动作却丝毫没有停下的意思，性器在裘克的体内抽抽插插，带出穴口粉红的嫩肉，像是吸着威廉粗大的性器一般，紧致温热的后穴让威廉舒适的发出一声低吟。  
——但身下的人就没有这么享受了。男性的后穴本来就不是承欢应该用的地方，相对性欲带来的快感，更多的则是血和疼痛。何况前端还紧紧的塞着一根不细的魔术棒，让裘克的欲望无处发泄，几乎要逼疯了他。  
“哈啊……威廉……求你……求你把它拿出去……”裘克沙哑的声音里带着一丝哭腔，白皙的大腿止不住的颤抖着。作为屠夫的尊严早就被抛到了一边，可即使是这样低声下气的乞求也制止不了不了兴致中的威廉的动作。  
不知过了多久之后，几乎晕死过去的裘克感觉到自己已经疼痛到麻木的后穴涌进一股热流，随后前端被释放，白浊喷涌而出，双腿一件一片凌乱。强烈的快感让神志不清的几乎忘记自己还在狩猎中的裘克发出了一阵淫荡的呻吟声。  
“如果你还剩一点点理智的话，你就知道你该收敛一点——不过我也不能否认你也许想要被来撬地窖的求生者们一个接一个的操。”  
威廉狡黠的笑了笑。目光瞥向不远处木墙旁的地窖，他知道这话对裘克来说很有用——至少这个可怜虫还妄想着不让自己被一个求生者操到哭着求饶的事情给抖出去。  
监管者敏锐的听觉就算是在这样令人尴尬的时刻还在并不是很令人愉快的着它应做的工作——裘克清晰的听到了求生者们赶来地窖的脚步声。他用力咬着唇来遏制自己几乎溢出口中的呻吟声——尽管可怜的薄薄的嘴唇已经被咬的血肉模糊。  
一切总是事与愿违。

“威廉。”  
裘克的心凉了半截。  
是那个佣兵小子，他以前甚至还欣赏过这家伙，但现在他只后悔以前为什么没把这家伙打个残废。  
“……他来了吗?”是威廉的声音。  
裘克有种不详的预感——奈布•萨贝达的语气里没有一丝意外。裘克突然觉得事情可能并不是一场简单的临时报复。  
他知道仅仅一墙之隔的地方，有多少个在地窖边等着给匆匆赶来的屠夫嘲讽般的告别礼物——信号枪的求生者。  
他也知道，杰克一定会来。  
裘克低声的呜咽着，杰克没有来的必要——他不能来。这些脑子里只剩下报复的求生者们早就做好了完全的准备——这时赶来的屠夫只有做着无谓努力后被嘲讽的机会。  
但裘克不能告诉杰克。  
在被别人发现自己身为屠夫竟被弱小的求生者操的事情面前，裘克自私的不愿将情况暴露给同事。  
裘克绝望的闭上了眼睛，他等待着枪声的到来——但事实证明，事情没有裘克想的那么简单。  
接二连三的枪声让裘克皱紧了眉头——事情比预料中结束的要更快，但裘克惊慌的发现那些求生者们却一个都没有离开。  
“嘿，屠夫先生，休息够了没?”威廉戏谑的声音从头顶响起，裘克猛地抬起头。  
“哟，反应不错嘛，看起来药效是过去了。”  
不过，好戏还没有结束。  
威廉露出一个危险的笑。  
威廉扯着裘克杂乱的红发，狠狠将本来半跪着的他摔在了地上，发出咚的一声闷响。  
血顺着裘克的额头流下来，裘克咬着牙，艰难的抬起头，眼前的一幕让他惊的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
那个昔日高高在上不可一世的伪绅士被半跪着按在地上——奈何监管者力气再凌驾于求生者之上，也比不过一群手持武器的求生者。一把弯刀架在他布满血渍的脖颈上，弯刀的主人正是那个在求生者里也算佼佼者的雇佣兵。  
“裘克先生，您该知道这是什么吧?”  
雇佣兵含着笑意的眼睛眯成了危险的一条缝，轻轻晃了晃手中一支血红色的针剂。  
“……你想干什么?”  
裘克低沉的声音有些沙哑。  
“您是个聪明人，”雇佣兵语气轻佻的慢条斯理的说“这么说吧，如果不想看着这家伙像你一样的话——用你换他。”  
裘克愣住了，他从没想过这个问题。在自己和杰克之间，自己会怎么选择?  
“喂……死疯子，别听他的。”  
杰克皱紧了眉头，他清晰的感觉到雇佣兵在刀刃上加大了力度，他甚至感觉到温热的血顺着脖颈流了下来。从面前衣衫不整满身红痕和咬痕的几乎有些神志不清的裘克面前，他很容易猜到针剂里的是什么东西。  
但他也知道，这群疯子的目的不在自己。  
令他意外的是，裘克沉默了很久后竟默许了他们的交易。   
雇佣兵冷笑着将猩红的针剂扔给威廉，后者则稳稳的接住，恶趣味的将它递给了面无表情的裘克。  
“别妄想着毁了这支针剂哦，我们有的是时间和办法。”威廉笑了笑，注视着裘克面带嫌恶的狠狠将试剂注入自己体内。  
杰克愣在原地，他甚至有些手足无措——尽管被如饥似渴的疯子们盯上的并不是自己——他从没想过裘克会这样坦然的主动接受求生者的凌辱——还是因为自己。  
“给我口出来。”  
威廉如是说道，眼里闪着疯狂的光。裘克顺从的让杰克感到陌生，他认识中那个强大而高傲的裘克和眼前这个跪在地上卖力的服侍着恶劣的求生者的人让他感到疑惑，甚至难以接受。  
顺从却换来威廉更强烈的不满，狠狠地揪住乱糟糟的红色头发用性器猛烈的抽插着，深入喉咙的刺激引得裘克一阵反胃，却只能勉强承受着威廉一次又一次的攻势。  
杰克感到一阵恶心，他想要说些什么，却被脖颈上猛然的一痛拉回了现实，他震惊的扭头望着拿着一支空针管的雇佣兵，而后者则面无表情的望着半跪在身旁的监管者。  
“放心，跟那个婊子的不一样，让你睡个好觉罢了。”  
雇佣兵悠悠的说。  
杰克的头开始变得昏昏沉沉的，勉强清醒的最后的意识里，他只看到走向裘克的雇佣兵，和裘克那布满咬痕和伤口的苍白的身体。  
杰克也永远不会知道，这场像是单纯的恶趣味的报复一样的闹剧，只是一个求生者对自己曾经最敬重的屠夫的无法言语的感情的变质……  
因为威廉也永远不会说出，这场荒诞的报复的真正的缘由，是他对一位屠夫的，扭曲的爱慕。


End file.
